HyperChaos NeptuniaSonic
by DefMercy60fps
Summary: I hate myself after writing this. Please kill me


disclaimer, I do not own the hyperdimension Neptunia franchise or the sonic franchise, please don't sue, I have no money and a possible need for therapy, the franchises belong to Sega, Idea Factory, and Compile Heart,also please don't take this shitty ass fan fiction seriously.

it was a bright sunny day in gamindustri, particularly in Planeptune, where the beautiful goddess Neptune, her little sister, and an uncountable amount of her loyal followers all resided, for once it seemed peaceful, no evil polluting the city, no hackers, no perverted robots, all seemed fine.Despite that being a good thing, it eventually made Neptune bored. While it did give her time to laze around, and play games, or even harass the other nations, she was just plain bored of it, she needed something exciting, everything seemed too plain, too bland, maybe even dreadful to go through. Neptune, as mist of us know, is a girl who has gone through some of the most crazy experiences, hilarious, sad, frightening, fun, anger, excitement, but there was just none of that anymore. After returning from the Megadimension debacle there was just nothing anymore that could entertain her as she was in her long journey with Uzume and the Golden Third. It was such an exhilarating experience it was as if nothing could top it, or even coming close to topping it.

She wanted that sense of danger again, that sense of urgency, that sense of horrible consequence. But, there was just nothing, nothing at all, she wanted to die from boredom. She tried doing various things, teasing Noire, asking Nepgear to teach her how consoles work, borderline driving Histy crazy, playing BL games with Vert, again, none of it worked, she was permanently bored, nothing of excitement. She lay down in front the screen and game console, a game over covering the screen and a console vibrating from her ingame character being dead. Her eyes stared wanderessly into the screen, looking for an answer.

Alas, her mind pattern strayed into video game territory, as that's what she knew best, other than being lazy. Her mind went about thinking if old old games, ones that would surely bring the nostalgia in her to life, surely revitilazing her, it made sense, doesn't it? The one feeling everyone can relate to, nostalgia, there was nothing more powerful and heart activating. It was simple now, she just had to go through her old game libraries, and by playing the one she has the fondest memories of from when she was still a CPU candidate she knew it would be the equivalent to 20 years of therapy. She jolted up and ran to her old game stash. In there she found many old games, like Super Maryo Brothers, Metal Dear, Last Fantasy IV, but the one that truly caught her eye, was Sonic...

She felt distant to it, yet at the same time closer to it than anything else I the whole stash. Her memories we're basically non existent but she knew she loved this game, it's quirky characters and beautiful environments. She knew this was it, she knew this was just the thing she needed.

"Hah!" She plopped it into the console and it soon lit up the screen.

On the screen it showed the old but memorable graphics and the sassy sonic waving his finger. Neptune immediately felt life coming back to her, as if she had been cured in that instant, but this only lasted for a minute if staring at the menu, she a afterwords felt dead inside, she shrugged it off thinking she just needed to start the game then, instead of staring at the menu. She kept into it, first level Green hill act 1,she felt the feeling coming back, but it too only stayed a minute, even though she was playing the game. It wasn't enough, she needed more. She then remembered Nepgear, her adorable little sister and tech expert was building a device which could bring characters to your world, or you to theirs, Neptune, knew, this is what she needed.

She couldn't carry on without it.

She rushed to Neogears room and barges in almost breaking the doors hinges.

"Nepgear! " "Onee-chan, what is it? "

"You know that wacky gadget you we're making that could bring video game characters to life right? "

"Oh, yes, actually I just finished it yesterday, want to try it out? " Nepgear picked it up from her table and handed it to Neptune. "Thanks!" she immediately ran out with it while giggling like an insane person, but at the same time, cutely. She scurried into her room, shut the door and threw herself onto the floor with the device. She was excited more than she had been in a long time. She could barely contain herself. She plugged the device into the console and it began reading the game that was inserted.

Not long after it began printing in thin air Sonic himself. Neptune began jumping up and down. Sonic finished being made.

"Huh, where am I? " but just as he asked that question he was knocked out when Neptune hit him to the head with a baseball bat. She stood atop him with a grimming expression while licking her fingers. "Now the real fun begins..."

Sonic wakes up and finds himself in a dark lit room unable to move his hands and legs. All he sees is the stone ceiling with growing moss being ever present.

He tried struggling but to no avail, he wasn't going anywhere, his hands and legs we're tied down to a operation table of some sort. From the darkness he heard slow footsteps, each one growing louder and closer than the last. He began screaming for answers.

"Who's there?"

Neptune steadily replied as she appeared in the small light in her HDD form.

"Your greatest fear, and your greatest love." Sonic felt panicked, as he didn't recognise the voice or the meaning.

She held what seemed to be a long whip in her hand. She hit it into her ha d a few times while circuling him.

"And you, are my new pet." she said in a teasing kind of way.

He glared at her. "What are you going to do with me?" "Hmm well, first it seems I need to teach you some manners."

She out her foot on the table and began tearing the fur off of his bottom torso revealing a 12 inch flaccid penis.

"Tch, so small." Neptune remarked.

Sonic snarled at her, feeling humiliated.

She hit his penis with her whip and it immediately shot up into being 32 inches.

She then tied it with a lock of her hair that was previously cut off.

"It's a bit small but itlI guess." she then pulled off the bottom part if her outfit revealing a 64 inch two way dildo coming from her genitals.

Sonic shook in fear, for he knew, it was going up his ass in little to no time at all.

Sonic began struggling as hard as he ever had. But then Neptune pulled out a tazer set to the highest level and shocked him with it. Sonic was still awake but barely.

He stopped struggling so Neptune untied his limbs from the table. and held him in the air like Simba, and then slowly descended him down onto the 64 inch dildo. While it went up his tender rectum Sonic felt the pain and immediately came back to full awareness. It hurt more than anything else ever had in his whole life, even more than when he forget a princess kissed his lifeless corpse.

The piercing of his anus was as sharp as a needle, as thick as a middle and as painful as lava being poured all over him.

His eyes we're rolling to the back of his head. His vision was turning to a bright white light, he couldn't help but stock his tongue out and have both his hands throw up peace signs. Sonic was experiencing true euphoria, he was in paradise. But Neptune... was growing bored... it wasn't as exciting as she had envisioned, the exhilaration wasnt there. This made her mad. She grabbed Sonic by the neck and twisted it, letting him die in the best moment in his life ever, a true snuff experience. She took off the dildo and shakingly walked to a corner and she sat down and cried. She realized there was no hope for her, she was deemed to spend the rest of her life desensitized to everything around her. There was only one thing she could do...

when Neptune was found her body was hanging to the ceiling next to sonic's wet body. Neogear was the one to find her, she became traumatized and therefore despite her older sister being dead she couldn't take over planeptune and was publicly executed for being incompetent and unworthy. Planeptune as a whole fell under disaster as there was so one to rule it, and no CPUs could be made, as the previous CPU would need to do that by gaining enough shares. Planeptune as a whole crumbled and fell apart leaving only distant whispers of what happened.

The moral of the story? Don't be a furry you sick fucks.


End file.
